Ryuto Matsuda
'''Ryuto Matsuda '''is a shinobi from Konohagakure. Due to his clan being shrouded in mystery, his reputation among the village falls victim to prejudice. However, upon meeting Ryuto, many quickly sense the pure heart of the boy under his tough skin and aggressive nature. Born with a lack of natural talent, Ryuto has had to work extremely hard in order to keep up with his fellow classmates. Yet Ryuto sees the result of his effort pay off as he assigned to the team of Jinsoku Bijone, Konoha's most recognized Jonin. =Background= Early Life Ryuto was born healthily to parents that remain unknown. Born into a clan of mysterious hermits, Ryuto experienced very little parenting or familial contact. As a young child, however, Ryuto obtained his knowledge about life and heroism from a collection of films he had come across. This also ignited his passion for film. Extremely sheltered from the outside world by his paranoid parents, Ryuto spent most of his days indoors, or watching the other kids outside play through his window. Longing to be a heroic shinobi, Ryuto would often times sneak out of his home to meet up with boys who trained their fighting skills as a pastime. Unfortunately, the boys would often tease him because of his clan, and beat him up in "spars". Ryuto learned then that he was physically weaker than most, but his courage was evident as he would always go to spar with his bullies again. Ryuto did not much about the war, only that it was occurring. This led to his genuine surprise when two men in uniform sat down with his parents and informed them that due to current law, their son would have to enroll in the Ninja Academy. Though nervous at first, Ryuto decided that this is where he could prove himself to the village as a heroic shinobi. Soon after, he began to research the Ninja Academy and study to get ahead start. During one of his regular meetups with bullies, his hard work started to show results as he took one of them down. After his first physical exam at the academy, he learned just how much stronger the other students were than his bullies. Overwhelmed at first, he eventually decided that it would just take more hard work. One excelling student, Nakaze Uzumaki, served as a consistent goal for Ryuto to reach. He decided that if he could beat Nakaze in a spar, he could beat all of his bullies times 5. Feeling invisible to the other students (save for whispers and talk of the boy from the weird clan and earning the nickname "Hermit"), Ryuto decided to let social goals fall behind his will to be a great ninja. After overcoming times of embarrassment and pushing his training to the very limit, Ryuto managed to graduate #5 in his class. =Personality= =Appearance= Ryuto is fit and a bit on the short side. His hair is a medium brown and his eyes are jade. His hair is typically messy, as he does not care to fix it. After graduating from the academy, Ryuto dons an off-white, long sleeved, button-down shirt, wearing the collar up. Under his shirt Ryuto wears a soft great tee shirt. Over his shirt he wears a light, cherry red vest with a tactical pocket on the left side. His lower gear consists of dark grey trousers, with a tactical pocket wrapped around them on the right left. For footwear, Ryuto wears dark grey high-top sandals, with bandages around his ankes. He wears his dark grey forehead protector correctly around his head. =Abilities= Taijutsu Ninjutsu